Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipmunk Romancing
by Isiah02
Summary: Just a little story I have about a series of romance scenes. Rated T just in case. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: S'up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Chipmunk Romancing. These series of romance scenes are based off of the romance scenes on Saints Row IV. I did all of them while playing the game and it gave me this idea.**

 **Tom: And when you're done reading, check out the last update we did to Adventure in the Kingdom.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started. We decided to do the new cartoon universe here. I finally saw some episodes of the new Alvin and the Chipmunks show that's on Nick on YouTube. But for a real stupid reason, they deleted most of the videos off of it. Now I can't watch the one where Eleanor and Jeanette was mad at Brittany and they moved in the Chipmunks' house! I really don't wanna talk about it right now, I'm mad!**

 ***A good 20 seconds of Isiah being irritated and silent***

 **Tom: Shoot. I'm kinda mad about that too.**

 ***Isiah throws a glare at Tom***

 **Isiah: Hehe, don't take this the wrong way, Tom, but you're kinda late as heck with that response. Yeah, you're kinda mad...as in kinda mad late with your response.**

 **Tom: Does it really matter?**

 **Isiah: I'm just saying if you're gonna say something, then just say it. Don't wait for a good 20 seconds.**

 **Tom: But you said you didn't want to talk about it.**

 **Isiah: You could've still said something.**

 **Tom: Whatever.**

 **Isiah: Now what was I saying? Oh, yeah. New cartoon version story here. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Alvidore(Alvin\Theodore)**

Theodore was in the kitchen sitting at the table reading a cookbook when Alvin walked in. Theodore noticed this and got up from the chair. They were soon facing each other.

"Hey, Theodore, you wanna...get busy," Alvin asked.

Theodore realized what Alvin was talking about and said, "Let's do it." He then tackled Alvin on the ground kissing him fiercely.

 **Simodore(Simon\Theodore)**

 **Isiah: I really don't know the couple name for Simon and Theodore. So I just took an educated guess on it. If you guys know, lemme know in the reviews.**

Simon was in the basement putting away his little science equipment that he used for his little experiments when Theodore walked in behind him. "Um, excuse me, Simon," he nicely interrupted and waited for Simon to face him. His bigger brother happily did just that.

"Hey, Theo," Simon said. "What's up?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you," Theodore said.

"What's on your mind," Simon asked curiously.

"Listen. We've had some good times, right," Theodore asked.

"Oh, you know it," Simon said placing his arm on Theodore's shoulder. "Singing, dancing, doing crazy things. Why'd you ask?"

"Wanna add more than brotherly love to that list," Theodore asked not expecting the answer that Simon gave him.

"Uh, siblings don't usually do that," Simon said. "But sure." The two brothers then walked next to each other leaving the basement with their arms around each others' shoulders.

 **Dave's rejection(Alvin)**

 **Isiah: Please don't hate us for doing this. It's a rejection for crying out loud.**

"Look, you're one of my sons," Dave said to Alvin who was sitting next to him on the couch. "We just can't let that get destroyed." Dave then got up from the couch and walked upstairs.

 **Alvon(Alvin\Simon)**

 **Isiah: This romance scene goes out to all you Alvon fans out there.**

Alvin was going to his bedroom to look for Simon. He had something that he wanted to tell him. But he was nervous that Simon would see him differently. When he walked in, he was surprised to see his younger brother Simon on his bed reading a book. Simon noticed Alvin walk towards his bed and set the book down so he could give his brother his attention.

"Um, Simon. I gotta ask you something," Alvin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You want me to make you feel good, don't you," Simon asked with a slight glare.

Alvin back away a little from hearing this. "Um, maybe," he managed to say not expecting to get the response he got.

"Don't worry," Simon said getting off the bed and walking towards his brother placing a paw on his cheek. "That's what brothers are for. To show each other a good time." With a seductive look, Simon's lips collided with his brother's passionately. Alvin now knew that he and Simon were more than brothers.

 **Dave's rejection(Simon)**

"I know you want to, but I really don't think we should," Dave said to Simon getting up and walking away leaving Simon on the couch.

 **Theonor(Theodore/Eleanor)**

Theodore and Eleanor were sitting on the couch watching some cartoons. For a while, Theodore had some feelings for Eleanor that he just hasn't admitted yet. So he thought while she was here with him, now would be the chance to tell her.

"Eleanor. Can I ask you something," Theodore asked.

Eleanor looked at Theodore smiling. "Sure. What is it," she asked.

"Listen. You know I respect you really well, right," Theodore asked curiously.

"Yes. And I respect you really well too," Eleanor said. "Why? Is there something on your mind?"

Theodore took a moment to think about what he wanted to ask Eleanor. "Um, it's kinda weird me asking you this," he managed to say still trying to find the right words.

"What is it, Theo," Eleanor asked more curious.

"Would you, um, like to go on a date with me Friday night," Theodore asked shaking from his arms to his legs.

"A date sounds wonderful, Theo," Eleanor said placing a kiss on his cheek. "The pizza palace down the street?"

"Sounds like a plan," Theodore cheered as he and Eleanor went back to watching TV happy knowing that they were going to be together forever.

 **Dave's rejection(Brittany)**

"That's really not gonna work for me," Dave said to Brittany getting up from the couch. "I hope you understand." With that, Dave went to the kitchen leaving a very depressed Brittany.

 **Simonette(Simon/Jeanette)**

Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the couch in the living room. Jeanette had some feelings for Simon, but she didn't know how to express it. But someway somehow, right now, she was going to take her chances.

"So, what can I help you with, Jeanette," Simon asked.

"Well, um," Jeanette tried to find the right words to say, but all she saw was awkwardness. "This is kinda difficult for me."

"Don't worry," Simon said placing his left arm around Jeanette's back. "Say what's on your mind."

"I don't know if I can," Jeanette said looking away and sighing. She really was having a hard time figuring out what to say.

Simon placed his right paw on Jeanette's shoulder as he spoke. "You'll never know if you can have something, unless you ask for it," he said softly.

"But, you'll see me differently," Jeanette said also not expecting Simon to place his paw on her chin so that they were facing each other closely. "Just shut up and say it," Simon said more softly. Jeanette then thought it was time to take her chances. "Would you, um, like to, un, do some experiments with me tonight," she asked.

"That would be nice," Simon said caressing Jeanette's cheek. Soon, both their lips collided together in a passionate kiss. Jeanette actually did it. She and Simon were now a couple. And nothing was going to ruin it.

 **Dave's rejection(Theodore)**

"You're a chipmunk. I'm a human," Dave said to Theodore kindly. "You're a kid. I'm an adult. You have a singing career. I manage your career. It just wouldn't work between us." And with that, Dave got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen leaving Theodore sitting on the couch.

 **Alvittany(Alvin/Brittany)**

Alvin and Brittany were in the kitchen about to have a conversation.

"Been a long day, hasn't it," Alvin said.

"That is so true," Brittany said sighing.

"You've grown up so fast," Alvin said noticing how much Brittany has changed.

"We've all have," Brittany said softly.

Alvin thought it would be cool to make a move. "Listen. I know you have some ex-boyfriends at school, but not once did you give me a shot."

Brittany smirked and got real close to him caressing his chest. "You never asked for one," she said seductively.

"I'm asking now," Alvin said just as seductively as Brittany.

"Then let's make up for lost time," Brittany said taking Alvin's paws and led him upstairs.

 **Alvittany(Adventure in the Kingdom version)**

 **Isiah: This is just another way I was thinking how Alvin and Brittany became a couple in my story Adventure in the Kingdom. Go check it out if you haven't. It's real cool.**

Alvin was at the castle to talk to Princess Brittany. She came in the throne room from the kitchen.

"Hi, Alvin," Brittany said glad to see him after the ball that took place last night.

"Hello, Princess Brittany," Alvin said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it," Brittany asked.

"Listen. For a good while I've been having some feelings for you," Alvin said. "But I was too nervous to tell you, or anyone else. Which would explain why I was staring at you so weirdly at the ceremony last night. You don't know how much I love about you. Your eyes, hair, you're just so beautiful."

Brittany thought about what Alvin was saying. No one has ever complimented on how beautiful she was like the way Alvin was. "I know I'm not a prince, and I'm not trying to be. But-" Alvin was cut off by Brittany grabbing his cheeks and kissing him passionately. After a minute, she broke the kiss. "No one has ever told me how beautiful I was," Brittany said.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Alvin."

And with that, the two began another passionate kiss knowing that they were now a couple. Nothing was going to stop them from showing how much they love each other.

* * *

 **Isiah: WHOO! That was a lot of writing!**

 **Tom: I'll say.**

 **Isiah: Guys, we hope you enjoy this little series of romance scenes. Adventure in the Kingdom and Shot Blocking will be continued soon. And also, please let us know in your review which romance scene was your favorite.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to review nicely. As always, flames are not allowed. We hope you've enjoyed the story. More stories and updates will be up soon. We love you guys. Thank you all for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
